Tolo
by cat of the canals
Summary: Uma pessoa com sentimentos. E ter sentimentos dói. Dói muito. SaiSakura. Sai POV.


**Tolo**

_Like the naked leads the blind_

_Rosa_. Verde. Vermelho. Cores.

Eu, tão acostumado com minha monocromata personalidade, não resisti à tentação da imperfeita complexidade de combinação das suas cores. Parecia-me diferente, e ao mesmo tempo, tão comum que me enojava. Confesso, a primeira impressão que tive sobre ela foi uma das piores possíveis. E por isso dizem que a primeira impressão, além de errada, é a que fica e sempre será lembrada.

De primeiro relance, eu não a notei. Não que seja difícil notá-la, mas a presença de Naruto é mais gritante do que qualquer cabelo de tonalidades estranhas. E suas roupas, sempre tão luminosas, ofuscava a pessoa que tentava segurá-lo para não bater em mim. Eu não pensei muito nas palavras em que disse na hora, mas lembro e sei que eram sinceras. Pela primeira impressão que tive, ela era feia. E no que me pareceu, ela achava também isso de mim. Interiormente. No final, estávamos quites.

No tempo em que ficávamos juntos, tentava não olhá-la. Naquele momento, achava que o vislumbre de seu rosto feio era o bastante. Apenas um borrão rosa com dois pontos verdes. Horrível. Junto com Naruto, os dois pareciam prontos para uma festa à fantasia. Coloridos demais. Mas mesmo assim, preferia olhá-la de costas, ou com um sorriso no rosto, de preferência de olhos fechados. Apenas para não encará-la. Poderia ser medo, a razão, desconhecida. Eu apenas não queria olhá-la.

Como se o meu pedido mudo fosse atendido. Suas tentativas absurdas de fazerem algum contato social comigo iam por água abaixo, mas ela voltava a tentar no dia seguinte. Sempre foi uma menina teimosa, às vezes nos momentos errados a tornando irritante e insuportável, outras vezes lhe dando um ar infantil, porém aceitável. Mas nossas personalidades e opiniões sempre se defrontavam quando era relacionado a um certo garoto; na maioria das vezes, acabava em brigas. Socos, pontapés, xingamentos e lágrimas. Eu gostava de tocar, _perfurar_, a ferida dos dois – não só dela – com orgulho e satisfação, mas toda piada perde a graça com o tempo.

Eles não me suportavam, eu não os suportava. Eram o crucifixo que carregava nas costas. E ela... Ela só fazia o peso aumentar cada vez mais. Tentava não prestar atenção em sua insignificante existência, _tentava_. Mas era só olhar para o lado, e lá estava ela. Nunca olhava para o seu rosto, porém imaginava... Sempre sorridente. Provavelmente porque eu sempre tinha, em minha mente, de que todas as pessoas em volta da órbita de Naruto eram pessoas felizes – não importava se fossem sorrisos mais falsos que os meus, mas eram _felizes_. Encarava Naruto e pensava sobre isso; ele me abriu os olhos perante várias coisas a ponto de considerá-lo um pouco, e talvez um pensamento baseado nele também me revelassem outras. E resolvi dar uma chance ao borrão da garota estranha de cabelos estranhos.

Depois da primeira impressão, a segunda, terceira, quarta impressão e assim por diante são esquecidas. Não que sejam menos importantes, só não é tão marcante quanto a primeira. Na segunda, percebemos o brilho do sorriso. Na terceira, os contornos do rosto. Na quarta, as manias. E assim por diante. Uma soma de conhecimentos de uma pessoa só. Quando resolvi olhar Sakura, a achava tão monocromática quanto eu. Rosa _demais_. Ela era a versão feminina de Naruto, mas com cores diferentes. E então, lembrei que na verdade, estava procurando por seu sorriso. Era fácil; _Naruto estava ali, oras_. E o sorriso que veio de Sakura depois de umas imbecilidades de Naruto foi como uma inspiração para uma pintura, sem ser muito poético. Após seu sorriso, não consegui mais desgrudar os olhos de seu rosto. Era simplesmente _viciante_; uma droga que enchia de felicidade e excitação, jogava adrenalina. O estrago já estava feito.

_I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind_

Rosa. _Verde_. Vermelho. Cores.

Pensava que seria fácil, olhar todos os dias, para seu rosto. No início, era absurdamente normal; uma pessoa sem sentimentos como eu sempre conseguia mentir olhando nos olhos. Acordava, encontrava o trio, olhava para ela, sorria, mentia. A rotina diária que fazia com eles desde que nos conhecemos com alguns pontos diferentes; agora, sabia o desenho completo de seu rosto. Ela talvez nunca tenha reparado em como eu a observava, de longe. Minha mente sussurrava que aquilo era idiota e que Sakura não passava de uma garota feia. Eu concordo. Mas tudo aquilo que parece longínquo é mais tentador.

Com o tempo – e a ajuda de um certo garoto de cabelos loiros irritante – eu me tornei uma pessoa mais sociável, admito. Meus sorrisos falsos ainda estavam lá; velhos hábitos nunca mudam. Com a ajuda da minha aparência, fazia as pessoas se sentirem mais confortáveis com a minha presença. Com Sakura, aprendi a mentir. Ou talvez ser irônico, como tudo o que era dentro de mim – um artista que nunca conheceu o amor, ou nenhuma fagulha de sentimentos. Para mim, era tudo muito comum, nada me surpreendia. Para eles, essa minha antipatia era algo que deveria ser concertado.

Depois de meses, pensei que Sakura tinha desistido de me "concertar" (Naruto _nunca_ desistiria), já que parava de perguntar sobre meu passado; às vezes, chegava a não conversar comigo. Raramente, me olhava; quando via seus olhos virados para mim, era algo como pena – ou algo muito próximo a isso. Pensava que era tudo por causa do meu _outro eu do mal_ que eles tanto admiravam, e acabei deixando de lado. Mas aquilo me incomodava bastante, revirando dentro de mim, como se não tivesse algo certo. Um dia, reuni coragem o bastante – ou cara-de-pau o bastante – para perguntá-la o que havia acontecido depois de um exaustivo treinamento; Yamato tinha ido embora, Naruto estava esparramado no chão com a boca aberta, e provavelmente dormindo.

"O que há de errado, feiosa?" Perguntei, sentando ao seu lado embaixo de uma das árvores onde estava. Ela nada respondeu, apenas continuou revirando a kunai por entre os dedos, os olhos fixos no lago. "... Você lutou horrivelmente hoje, se quer minha opinião" Novamente, ficou quieta. Eu _juro_ que estava me controlando para não agarrar seu rosto e virá-lo para mim, pois aquilo estava começando a me irritar; todas as minhas tentativas de conversa estavam fracassando, e o gosto amargo do fracasso, mesmo pequeno, não é nada bom.

"Estou sinto a falta do Sasuke" E _aleluia, irmãos_, veio a resposta, como um sussurro, mas ainda assim audível. Lembro que na hora não notei a falta do _kun_, mas aquilo não adiantaria nada; no máximo, ela ficaria quieta novamente. Olhei para o lado, onde estava o Naruto deitado.

"Talvez não seja a única".

"... É, eu sei" Ela suspirou, pesadamente, enquanto levantava e juntava suas coisas. Imitei seus movimentos, juntando os pedaços de papel e pincéis jogados na grama, enquanto Naruto começava a roncar "Mas... Ah, esquece" Sakura se virou para o lago, ficando de costas para mim. Ali, tinha notado que ela tentava ao máximo não olhar para o meu rosto. _Irônico_.

"Começou, termine, feiosa" Disse mais para mim mesmo do que para ela, enquanto chutava as costelas de Naruto para ver se ele acordava; o loiro apenas levantou o braço, tentando afastar as minhas pernas, e virou para o lado, junto com um ronco forte. Se fosse um dia normal como outro qualquer, eu já estaria estatelado no chão depois de um soco forte, mas não veio nada. _Garotas_, vai entender. Ela apenas virou um pouco a cabeça para o meu lado, e foi embora, perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Eu me indaguei se preferia ficar com um garoto, roncando, do que ir embora com uma companhia. Escolhi a segunda por motivos óbvios.

**xx**

Quando vi, conversávamos sobre tudo, junto com alguns _feiosa_ e _idiota_ no meio. Ela estava estranha, mas ainda assim, a mesma Sakura de sempre. Irritante.

Ela não morava tão longe quanto pensava, pois Naruto sempre a acompanhava, e eu ia embora sozinho, às vezes com Yamato. Paramos num bar a seu pedido, por dizer que estava com sede e com nenhuma vontade de olhar para a cara de sua mãe; mas eu sentia que ela queria _terminar o que começou_.

"Apenas água, por favor" Disse ela para o balconista enquanto sentava com um gemido de dor em frente ao balcão; provavelmente algum ferimento que ela esqueceu de curar. O balconista, gordo e com aspecto seboso, olhou para mim enquanto limpava um copo com um pano sujo. Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente. Sakura cruzou as mãos em cima do balcão enquanto esperava o copo d'água, olhando para seu reflexo nas várias garrafas de bebidas em sua frente. A minha mente doía de cansaço, e a música alta e as risadas naquele bar não ajudavam. Talvez teria sido melhor ter pedido algo... "Eu queria conversar contigo, a sós".

Olhei para ela, indiferente. Mas a minha mente estava trabalhando a mil para captar a mensagem. Seria melhor ficar quieto, concordar, ou apenas xingá-la? Fiquei com a segunda opção ao mesmo tempo em que o balconista voltava com um copo d'água transbordante. Sakura o pegou e começou a tamborilar os dedos da mão direita na madeira velha do balcão. Não tirava os olhos das bebidas desde que tínhamos entrado.

"Eu _realmente_ sinto falta do Sasuke..." E eu _realmente_ esperava algo novo, feiosa, pensei, mas me controlei "Mas, olhe só. Tento chamá-lo como antigamente, e não sai. Tento vê-lo como o Sasuke de doze anos, mas não consigo. Tento sentir a saudade absurdamente grande em que eu chegava a chorar como antes, mas não cai nenhuma lágrima. Já falei para o Naruto isso, mas ele apenas me olhou tristemente, como se eu tivesse o traído" Sakura parou para tomar um gole rápido, fazendo água escorrer pelos lados; a mão que antes tamborilava o balcão estava tremendo; pelos anos que conhecia aquela garota, via que estava tentando ao máximo não chorar em minha frente para não parecer fraca "Ele me julgou primeiro, falando que era por sua culpa, mas depois pediu desculpas..." Ela riu, um sorriso meio forçado parecido com o meu, mas ainda um sorriso. Um dos poucos que eu ainda não conhecia dela. Tentava imaginar o porquê da minha culpa, mas Sakura voltou novamente a falar "Naruto sempre será assim, explosivo, sem pensar nas palavras, ingênuo. Mas aquilo me machucou... Talvez ele não queria ter dito aquilo realmente, mas eu fiquei pensando de noite se seria sua culpa mesmo. Porque, oras, você é tão parecido com o Sasuke que nós dois conhecemos... Não seria normal eu não sentir falta enquanto há uma cópia dele treinando todos os dias comigo? Não seria normal? Mas eu ainda sinto falta do Sasuke, mesmo que mínima. Porque mesmo você sendo tão parecido com ele, _nunca será como ele_. E isso alivia minha consciência, mesmo que por poucos minutos... Então, você aparece, e tudo aquilo que eu tinha construído para me proteger se destrói. No fim, percebi que não é a sua culpa, e sim a minha, por sempre pensar em você como a substituição do Sasuke, o Sasuke adolescente que eu queria ter conhecido. Fiz errado, e estou pagando pelos meus pecados...".

Sakura pousou o copo vazio no balcão e começou a fitá-lo, respirando lentamente. Eu olhava para ela, absorto, sentindo como se não tivesse nada mais para olhar, como se eu não estivesse respirando, o coração batendo, como se não houvesse ninguém ali, nenhuma risada, nenhum som. _Sentia _algo dentro do peito, mas não sabia o que era. Eu estava confuso, vendo pela primeira vez o peso da culpa de ter outra pessoa se sentindo mal por você, pela sua existência. Nunca fui muito de pensar sobre isso, ninjas são treinados para não pensar nisso. E tentava ao máximo dizer algo para que ela ficasse furiosa comigo e me batesse; aquele olhar sério estava fazendo meus extremos formigarem. Vi que nem todos da órbita de Naruto são pessoas felizes.

"Bem... E o que você quer que eu faça, feiosa?" Ah, como aquilo soou _estupidamente estúpido_. Tão estúpido, que Sakura voltou seu olhar para mim, pela primeira vez. Seus olhos estavam secos "Que eu saia do time? Bem, eu não posso. Que eu procure pelo Sasuke? Já tentamos e estamos tentando. Que eu passe a mão por sua cabeça e diga que tudo passou? Eu não sou sua mãe nem seu pai. Que eu peça desculpas? Eu não sou o Naruto. _E eu não sou o Sasuke_".

Não vi seu braço levantando nem sua mão vindo em direção ao meu rosto, mas senti a dor, alucinante, no meu lado esquerdo, fazendo meu rosto virar totalmente para os meus vários reflexos nas bebidas. Não vi alguma surpresa no meu rosto indiferente. Pensei que ela daria alguns trocados para o balconista e sairia correndo daquele bar, com todos olhando. Mas ela não fez isso, e eu sabia que ela nunca faria. Apenas continuou olhando para mim, arfando. Todos pararam, nos observando, assim como o gordo de aspecto seboso tinha parado de limpar os copos com aquele pano nojento e sujo.

E Sakura apenas riu. E continuou rindo. Dava gargalhadas.

"Santo Deus. Acho que virou força do hábito... Eu realmente não esperava muito vindo de você" Ela secava as lágrimas que caíam – e que eu não sabia se era de tanto rir ou de tanto segurar - enquanto eu abria minha boca, talvez formando um baita de um ponto de interrogação em minha face. Lentamente, todos voltaram aos seus postos, conversando, gritando, bebendo. Mas o balconista continuava parado "Eu não esperava que você fizesse algo, na verdade. Apenas que você me entendesse... Mas acho que já é demais isso, não é? Você me ouviu, tirou sarro de mim, normal. Acho que já vou indo..." Ela deu alguns trocados para o balconista e foi embora, normalmente.

**xx**

Sakura, Naruto e eu já éramos adultos, de acordo com as leis de Konoha. Já tínhamos a maioridade, poderíamos beber, dirigir, comprar uma casa com o nosso nome, casar, ter filhos. Mas ainda estávamos no início; Naruto ainda pensava e agia como uma criança de cinco anos, Sakura ainda morava com seus pais e eu nunca gostei muito de bebida.

Ainda pensávamos como adolescentes, ainda agíamos como crianças. Vinganças tolas, brincadeiras idiotas. A maturidade era algo que faltava em nós, mas que estávamos conquistando aos poucos. No dia seguinte ao tapa de Sakura, pensava que ela não iria falar comigo, que me ignoraria por completo, ou olharia para mim com uma cara carrancuda e me bateria até dizer chega. E tive uma imensa surpresa ao saber que aquela Sakura irritante de sempre estava falando e olhando para mim normalmente como qualquer outro dia. Mas a menosprezei, pensando que ela estava ignorando o que tinha falado na noite anterior para fazer com que _nada tivesse acontecido_ e que nada importava. E _nada_ importava, não é mesmo?

Mas o que estava acontecendo mesmo é que Sakura tinha crescido. Tinha se tornado uma mulher. Errando, porque errar é humano, e aprendendo com eles, provando o quanto aquela garota feia tinha amadurecido. E os meus olhos de adolescentes com a minha mente de criança não tinham percebido isso.

Por outro lado...

"Sai, quero falar contigo".

Parei de pintar, a sombra fazendo com que a visão dificultasse. Olhei para cima e vi um Naruto de braços cruzados, visivelmente irritado, olhando para baixo, _para mim_, com a cabeça um pouco para o lado. Não fiz um movimento sequer, nem ao menos me dei ao prazer de levantar.

"O que você quer?".

"Quero que você me diga o que você fez com a Sakura-_chan_" Naruto e seu jeito infantil – e _infantilmente carinhoso_ – de chamar Sakura. Depositei o pincel num estojo e o caderno ao meu lado, divagando. Sakura tinha contado sobre a noite anterior. _Feiosa fofoqueira_. Apostava fortunas para ver que ela tinha ido chorar nos braços de Naruto porque _aquele idiota era um idiota_. Diabos, como eu estava irritado, sem nem saber direito o porquê.

"Eu não fiz nada com ela. Apenas a acompanhei para um bar, e só" Com Naruto fazendo sombra, não dava para ver nitidamente seu rosto, então, eu apenas imaginava ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas, me olhando feio, a boca torcida, como sempre. Quando ele falou, a voz saiu mais grossa que o normal.

"Você fez algo _sim_, seu imbecil" Eu revirei os olhos "Eu sei que ela foi para um bar contigo, ela me contou. Quando ela saiu de onde vocês estavam, ela foi para o meu apartamento" Olhei para Naruto "Ela estava dando gargalhadas, como se tivesse bebido. E eu perguntei, pensando mesmo que ela estava bêbada, mas ela jurou de pés juntos que só tinha tomado um copo d'água. E falou que tinha conversado contigo sobre... _aquilo_. E que estava agradecendo aos céus que ela estava errada. Eu não entendi bulhufas, por isso quero que você me explique. O que você fez com a Sakura-_chan_?".

"... Ela foi para o seu apartamento?" Naruto me deu um leve chute nas canelas "Entendi o recado, paspalho. Eu não fiz nada. Nada o bastante como ouvi-la. E falar que eu não era o Sasuke-_querido-kun_ de vocês. E então ela me bateu, começou a rir feito uma louca e foi embora. E só".

Apesar de eu ter dito a verdade, Naruto não engoliu, mas saiu da minha frente, irritado. Ao sair, a luz forte do sol fez eu piscar várias vezes até me acostumar; Sakura estava praticamente a alguns passos de mim, rindo de algo que Yamato estava dizendo, revirando a kunai por entre os dedos, uma de suas manias. Quando eu fui descobrir elas? Não faço idéia. Mas me senti terrível ao chamar ela de feiosa fofoqueira. Vi que aquilo não passava de um alívio seu ao ver que eu não era nada parecido com Sasuke. Talvez porque Sasuke não diria aquilo, porque talvez ela não bateria em Sasuke. Me senti uma criança, como a tempos não sentia.

**xx**

"Naruto! Vamos comer Lamen!" Sakura abanava a mão para o alto e gritava a plenos pulmões para Naruto, que estava no topo de uma árvore, observando a paisagem ao anoitecer. Eu guardava todos os meus equipamentos de costas para os dois o mais lento possível. Não queria ir junto com eles, mas também não queria sair tão apressado; pareceria que eu estava fugindo. E provavelmente eu estaria, sem saber do que.

Naruto apareceu ao meu lado com um pulo como se fosse um macaco, mas eu não me assustei. _De praxe_. Ele batia na calça laranja para tirar a poeira, e parou ao me ver ao seu lado, o observando "Você vai junto?".

"Não. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco".

"Hum" resmungou Naruto, como se para acabar uma conversa mal iniciada. Sakura parou entre nós, mais sorridente do que normal. Estava muito suja, e havia uma ferida aberta na bochecha esquerda. Mesmo sendo médica, anos convivendo Naruto fez com que ela fosse um pouco esquecida. Eu olhei para ela firmemente com vontade de que ela olhasse para mim nos olhos, mas parecia que ela estava mais interessada em minha boca.

"Você vai junto, Sai?" Ela olhava para minhas bochechas, sobrancelhas, nariz, boca, mas _nunca_ diretamente em meus olhos. Me senti desconfortável. Naruto foi andando, saindo da floresta devagar, com as mãos na nuca, provavelmente esperando por Sakura. E ela esperando por minha resposta.

"Sim, eu vou".

**xx**

Naruto comeu seis pratos. Sakura tinha apenas comido um. Eu estava ainda na metade do primeiro quando fomos embora.

"Ah, que coisa mais boa, '_ttebayo_!" Naruto se espreguiçou, os braços esticados para cima, o rosto voltado para o céu. Sakura sorria vendo o amigo; mas parecia que não estava ali. Eu apenas tentava imaginar como uma pessoa se sentia feliz ao ver outra feliz. Eu nunca entenderia os dois completamente "Sakura-_chan_, quer que eu te acompanhe?".

Sakura olhou para mim rapidamente.

"Não, não precisa, Naruto. Sai vai comigo hoje" Disse Sakura enquanto pegava no meu braço. Eu olhei para sua mão. Pequena, os dedos finos, um calo num dos dedos, unhas cortadas e bem feitas, sem esmalte. Um aperto forte e quente. Naruto olhou para nós dois, lentamente.

"...Você tem certeza, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto estava terrivelmente lerdo aquela noite. Talvez fosse o efeito da quantidade de lamen que tinha comido e o sono juntos. Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça, e me puxou, deixando Naruto sozinho, vendo nos afastar.

Ela estava me puxando fortemente, caminhando rápido, sem olhar para trás, sem olhar para _mim_. Não víamos mais a cor forte da roupa do Naruto quando paramos em um beco escuro e ela me jogou contra a parede. Estávamos ao lado do bar onde ela havia me batido. Podiam-se ouvir as vozes altas, as risadas dos bêbados e das mulheres da vida, o som da música, o barulho do tilintar de copos. Mas novamente, Sakura fez com que eu visse apenas ela, com que o tempo parasse, com que eu não sentisse mais o ar entrando nos pulmões, o sangue correndo pelas veias.

Eu era muito mais alto que ela, e percebi quando ela se aproximou de mim com a ponta dos pés. Vi seus olhos verdes, tão bonitos e tão contrastantes, se fechando. Ah, seus olhos verdes – tinha acabado de vê-los e já sentia sua falta. E então, ela me beijou.

_Sucker love I always find_

Rosa. Verde. _Vermelho_. Cores.

_Quando_ ela passou de feiosa para apenas Sakura, eu não lembro. Talvez ela não tenha nem percebido, de tão rápido que foi. Mas para mim foi como ter mudado da água para o vinho.

Tudo começou suavemente. Para não cair, colocou as duas mãos pequenas sobre o meu peito. Eu estava de olhos abertos, absurdamente surpreso; se eu visse minha própria cara, riria com gosto. E então, pousou uma das mãos sobre o meu rosto e se aproximou mais. Nunca tinha feito aquilo na vida – lutas e sangue eram o que mais a preenchiam. E eu fechei os olhos, com receio, lentamente, vendo que minhas mãos estavam em seu quadril – e eu nem tinha notado. Milhares de coisas tinham passado pela minha mente ali, mas lembro que a única que não passou é que eu estava a beijando. Se foi esquecimento meu, ou apenas que eu a ignorei, não importava. _Nada_ importava ali.

E o beijo ficou mais profundo e desesperador. Estava sendo guiado pelo instinto e pelo gosto da boca de Sakura, me perguntando se ela estava sentindo algo – e ri do próprio pensamento. Soltei uma das mãos de seu quadril, passei pela bochecha ferida, sujando a minha mão de sangue, e a perdi dentro de seus cabelos rosas. Abri meus olhos o bastante para ver que eu tinha deixado um rastro de sangue da bochecha até a raiz de seus cabelos, e então, o sangue se misturava ao rosa e fazia uma combinação perfeita. No meio do caminho, uma lágrima perdida, escorrendo lentamente.

Alguém bateu a porta de entrada do bar e Sakura se assustou, olhando para a entrada do beco, mas ninguém surgiu ali. Achei que ela não estava com medo de que alguém nos visse, mas sim, com medo dos fantasmas de seu passado. Com medo de que algo mostrasse o quanto errada ela estava sendo. E eu não fiz absolutamente nada.

Sakura voltou a olhar para mim, para meus pés, quieta. Segurava o meu braço, e repentinamente, me puxou, saindo daquele beco, correndo. Eu queria perguntar porque, onde estávamos indo, se ela era louca, mas eu sabia que eu não deveria falar nada. O melhor era ficar quieto como ela, sem olhar para os olhos. Mas eu queria – e como queria – ver seus olhos verdes juntos ao meu. Só via suas costas, os cabelos rosas ao vento da noite, com uma mancha de sangue do lado esquerdo. A roupa que era uma mistura de rosa forte com vinho, um quase vermelho, que me fazia lembrar seu sangue. As botas pretas que se perdiam na escuridão, marcando os nossos passos. E quando vi – sem perceber que eu estava a observando – estávamos em um apartamento.

Ela abriu a porta, afoita, e me jogou lá dentro sem ligar a luz, fechando a porta ao entrar. Pensei como um idiota, achando que aquilo era motel. Mas olhei para o lado, em meio à escuridão, com a luz da lua que entrava pela a janela, malas. Várias malas. Sakura tinha saído da casa de seus pais e não havia contado para ninguém.

Ouvi o barulho de algo se jogando contra a porta, e vi que era o pequeno corpo de Sakura. Ela estava arfando por ter corrido, mas eu estava normal. Indiferente.

"Não diga nada" Disse sua voz vindo de um ponto em frente a mim, e por um relance da luz da lua, vi seu rosto vindo em direção ao meu novamente. Mas eu fui mais rápido e a enlacei pela cintura, a tirando do chão facilmente ao mesmo tempo em que nos beijávamos. Abria os olhos para ver em meio a escuridão algo para que nos deitássemos. Entrei em um cômodo, pensando estar vazio. Mas havia uma cama.

**xx**

Rosa. Verde. Vermelho. _Cores_.

A luz do sol entrava lentamente pela única janela do quarto. Eu não havia dormido um segundo sequer durante a noite. Apenas fingia, com medo de que Sakura acordasse e visse que eu a estava observando. Observando seu rosto, angelical e sereno. Seu corpo, pequeno e frágil. Sua respiração, lenta e compassada. Os batimentos do coração, fortes e latejantes. Eu observava cada detalhe, para não esquecer. Esquecer apenas a primeira impressão, totalmente errônea, que tive. Mesmo sabendo que ela seria minha feiosa para sempre. Mas seria somente minha.

E uma pessoa sem sentimentos como eu, totalmente indiferente em relação a tudo, estava sentindo... paz. Talvez essa paz não duraria muito, apenas até quando ela abrisse os olhos e eu visse aquelas duas esmeraldas, mas eu estava aproveitando o bastante para marcar em minha memória. Uma memória que tinha sido tão infeliz – mesmo ironicamente – até o momento.

Seu rosto descansava entre o meu pescoço e ombro, a respiração batendo em minha pele, sugando o meu cheiro. Os cabelos rosa curtos jogados na almofada, fazendo cócegas em minha bochecha. A mancha de sangue misturado, perdido, em meio às mechas. A boca pequena e rosada aberta minimamente, a mão esquerda apoiada em meu peito próxima a ela. Sakura, que se tornara tão madura, era uma frágil criança dormindo.

A cada movimento seu durante o sono, sentia medo de que ela saísse daquele abraço. Sentia medo, sentia aflição. Dois dias, uma noite, ela fez com que eu me _sentisse uma pessoa normal_, lentamente, sem eu perceber. Uma pessoa com _sentimentos_. E ter sentimentos _dói_. Dói _muito_.

Eu teria de enfrentá-lo, mesmo assim. A luz do sol já estava iluminando quase todo o quarto. Prendi-me a mão em seus cabelos, mas soltei rapidamente ao ouvir uma respiração mais profunda. _E um suspiro_. Passei a mão em seu braço e me soltei. Senti um choque térmico passar rapidamente pelo meu corpo, e comecei a me vestir do mesmo modo. Tentava não olhar para Sakura, assim como eu deveria ter feito até o último dia da minha vida. Andei lentamente para não acordá-la e saí do quarto; dei uma última olhada ao redor, vendo tudo mais claramente do que a última vez. Várias malas estavam jogadas num canto, pacotes de comida abertos do outro. E em uma pequena mesa, feita para os lanches, estava apenas um retrato. Naruto, Yamato, Sakura e eu. Saí do quarto, dando as costas para aqueles rostos.

Eu, tão acostumado com minha monocromata personalidade, não resisti à tentação da imperfeita complexidade de combinação das suas cores. Ela era tudo o que eu queria e não precisava. O que eu achei, mas não procurava. Não deveria ter a percebido; porém, foi o ponto certeiro da coisa mais errada da minha vida. Mesmo sabendo a dolorosa verdade.

Procurei pelo seu sorriso, pela cor de seus olhos, e acabei encontrando apenas tristeza e confusão. Pois eu sabia o _porque_ de ela ter feito tudo isso. Era uma pessoa. E não era _eu_.

_Someone to bruise and leave behind_

**Fim**.

* * *

**N/A**: trechos em itálico da música Every You Every Me, do Placebo. Betado por Filipe - qualquer erro, culpa dele, muahaha. Espero que tenham gostado, people. E comentem, _go_.


End file.
